


ASL Club

by reversustenebris



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Also set in America bc i said so, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, minor amounts of melchior dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversustenebris/pseuds/reversustenebris
Summary: Hanschen, Ilse, and Georg create a fake ASL Club as a ruse for learning ASL to talk to their deaf and HOH crushes.The whole thing goes to shit when their politely interested deaf and HOH crushes decide to join the club with them.





	ASL Club

**Author's Note:**

> Spoken word is in "."
> 
> Signed lines are in '.'

“Mister Rilow, come on in, please.”

Hanschen got up and out of the stained lounge chair and brushed himself off for show. He gave a smirk to Melchior, who was sitting outside of the principal’s office with the usual scowl on his face, in trouble again for who knows what. Then, right before slipping into the counselor’s office, he flashed a genuine smile to Ilse and Georg, who were standing in the hallway outside of the office, faces pressed against the glass as they watched him embark on their mission.

“Can I ask what was so urgent?” The counselor asks as Hanschen sits down, straightening his back and folding his hands together in front of him. He flashes a smile at the counselor as well, though this time it doesn’t reach his eyes. For someone who gets paid to analyze people, she does a poor job of recognizing this, and her face softens slightly.

“Well, Mrs.,” Hanschen begins, his eyes darting down to peek at the nametag of the counselor, a woman who’s been in the system for years that he’s never bothered to learn the name of, “Fischer, some friends and I are thinking about starting a new club. We’d like to start up an ASL club, as we’ve noticed that we have a high number of deaf and hard-of-hearing students at our school. Honestly, it’s funny we don’t have one already, don’t you think?”

Mrs. Fischer gives him a look, though he notices her interest as she grows more comfortable in her chair and leans slightly over the desk. “And what makes you so sure we need one, Mister Rilow? Are you implying those students don’t learn well enough on their own?”

Hanschen waves his hands dismissively. “Of course not, ma’am. We just think it would be better for their experience at our school if we made it easier for them to communicate with their fellow classmates. It’s hard enough for hearing students to go through school, imagine how they feel when most of their classmates don’t bother trying to speak with them?”

Her face softens completely, and she breaks eye contact with him for a brief moment. “Fine. Do you have a willing teacher to sponsor your club?” She asks as she leans down to dig through the file cabinet next to the desk for the paperwork.

“We sure do, ma’am.”

\----------

Hanschen gives Ilse and Georg a quick nod as he steps out of Mrs. Fischer’s office, and he sees them rock backwards away from the window, smiles overtaking their faces. They both give him a high five as he comes out into the hallway, and the three start making their way to Mrs. Gabor’s room. 

“So it was that easy, huh?” Ilse says, an extra skip in her step already.

“Easy?” Hanschen scoffs, “My face hurts from all that smiling.”

“You were in there for five minutes, at best.” Georg says, imitating Hanschen’s scoff.

“Five whole minutes of having to smile! Wasn’t even real.”

“Speaking of smiling,” Ilse begins, motioning over to where Ernst is leaning against his locker. Hanschen forgot his locker was so close to the office, and he looks away, an uncharacteristic blush spreading across his face, which only shows around two people.

Ilse and Georg sign a quick ‘Hello’ to Ernst, who returns it before raising an eyebrow at Hanschen, who is still looking at his feet. Ilse kicks him in the shin and he looks up, greeting Ernst as well with a shaky hand.

‘How are you?’ Ernst signs, and Georg moves to respond before noticing Ernst’s pointed look at Hanschen. 

__Hanschen straightens up a little and raises his hand up to his mouth. _‘Good.’ _he signs before adding _‘How are you?’ _in return._____ _

______Ernst’s smile grows impossibly wider before raising both his hands in a dramatic, _‘Wonderful’ _. Hanschen returns the smile, a real one this time, of course, and he waves at Ernst as they continue walking.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, you’ve got it bad.” Ilse and Georg say in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Says you!” Hanschen says, glaring at both of them. “Wendla,” he says to Ilse, who suddenly breaks eye contact,” and Otto.” He says, turning to Georg, who grimaces. The three walk in silence for the next couple of seconds before Hanschen mutters a smug, “Thought so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mrs. Gabor barely reads the papers before signing off on them. The three had been dropping hints about making an ASL club for weeks now, and Melchior had definitely thrown himself into a few conversations about it before, and he tells his mom everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, I know I should have asked this before I signed these, but do you guys already have other members for this club? I mean, you three could always use practice,” Mrs. Gabor says, sliding the papers back across her desk anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure do!” Georg says, faking a grin and looking over at Ilse and Hanschen out of the corner of his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They definitely don’t. Nobody knows about the ASL club but their group of friends, because it’s all a part of a plan that seemed a lot smarter when they thought of it last month. The three of them all got crushes on their deaf and hard-of-hearing classmates, which ended up being a lot more difficult than it sounds. None of them are very good at ASL. In fact, Georg could even be considered terrible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now, that doesn’t seem so bad either, but they tried hanging out to learn ASL together, and that didn’t work at all. The Rilow’s hated Ilse and Georg, Ilse hated being home, and Georg had what seemed like a million younger siblings that all gained great pleasure in pushing Hanschen’s buttons. Add all of this together, and you get a faulty ASL club that is only going to be used as a front to talk about their crushes as they study._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A one-hundred percent foolproof plan, surely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ilse pushes the door to Mrs. Gabor’s room open, tossing her backpack at one of the desks as she announces her arrival with the usual, “What’s up, bitches.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ilse,” Mrs. Gabor reprimands half-heartedly as she gathers her own things on her way out of the room, ‘You know what I say about language.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t let other people know you let us use it?” Offers Hanschen from across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mrs. Gabor sighs. “No. Well, you kids know where to find me,” she turns around in the doorway, “You’re sure other people are coming?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes ma’am.” The three chirp, giving each other looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright! Don’t burn the room down while I’m gone,” Mrs. Gabor says as she leaves to go to the library to do her usual study hall tutoring. The three decided study hall would be a good time to meet, as most people usually don’t stick around for it. Another step to keeping this club a secret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as the door creaks shut behind her, Ilse leans over her desk, splaying out with an exasperated look on her face. “Did you guys see Wendla today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nope,” Georg says, as Hanschen adds a “Stunning, I’m sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Un-fucking-believable,” Ilse says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Speaking of, did you see Ernst today? He had a flower crown on and everything. And, God, Moritz too. Should be considered illeg-” Hanschen starts, but is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come in?” Georg offers, earning shushes from the other two, but it’s too late. The door pushes open to reveal a confused looking Melchior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where’s my mom?” He asks as he pushes into the room, going to the desk to dig around in one of the drawers, “What are you guys doing in here without her?” He pulls his phone out of one of the drawers and straightens up, eyeing them all suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ASL club.” Georg blurts again, and he feels a pencil hit him in the side of the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Melchior huffs and looks at their empty desks. “Sure looks like it,” he says, walking over to them, “Need any help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hanschen gets up and practically starts dragging him out of the room. “Nope. Doing just fine. In fact, we are super busy right now. Crazy, huh?” He rambles as he gets closer to the door, “Anyways, it was great seeing you, Melchior, but we’ve got work to do,” Hanschen grabs the door handle as Melchior opens his mouth to say something, “Bye!” He shuts the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ugh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One week later, at the next study hall, when they hear a knock on the classroom door, they fear the Melchior incident is repeating himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What happens instead may be considered much worse. Or much better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door pushes open to reveal a whole group of familiar faces. Ernst, Wendla, Otto, Moritz, and Martha all stand in the doorway, and their faces light up when they see the room’s occupants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Hello,’ _Hanschen signs, turning to Ilse to mouth a quick ‘What the fuck’.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘ASL Club?’ _Moritz signs, tilting his head a little.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________‘Yeah,’ _Hanschen motions around the room, _‘Come in.’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The newcomers all come inside and make themselves comfortable, rearranging more desks to make an uneven circle. Behind them in the doorway stands Melchior, a small smirk on his face. Ilse says a small “Wait a second,” and rushes out of the room as Ernst, who apparently has his hearing aids in today, signs it to the rest of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What did you do?” Ilse says as soon as the door shuts behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What do you mean?” Melchior asks, voice laced with confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This club wasn’t like, a real thing, dude!” Ilse whispers, “Honestly, we just made it to learn ASL so we could talk to you-know-who.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t follow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Seriously? Is it not obvious? How do you not notice how Hanschen turns twenty shades pinker every time Ernst or Moritz is in the room, or how Georg suddenly loses the ability to talk whenever someone even says Otto’s name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Melchior stares at her for what feels like five minutes before he bursts into laughter, doubling over as he leans against the wall. “Holy shit,” he starts, pausing to wipe away tears, “This is going to be incredible. I’m so gl-” Ilse interrupts him by smacking him on the back of the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Inside the room, Hanschen feels like his face is burning off. He and Georg could hear everything Ilse was saying, and based on the indiscernible look on Ernst’s face, he could too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\-----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Everyone shows up again next week, and to Hanschen’s surprise, Ernst sits next to him again, offering him the same usual bright smile. Moritz sits on Hanschen’s other side, and he feels his face get even warmer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now that they all had gotten over the initial shock of the club practically doubling in size, they actually started to get work done. The hearing kids had spent the past week learning in between working on assignments, and now that they were all together, they could ask all the questions they had. By the time Mrs. Gabor came back from the library to let them know study hall was over, they had all planned to go grab some food after next week’s meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The next meeting goes about the same way, though most of the meeting was spent discussing sign names for the hearing kids. Afterwards, they all pile up in Ilse’s mom van and make the five minute drive to the Waffle House down the street, all eight of them managing to squish into one of the bigger booths once they get there. The hearing kids help order, and they all get lost in little conversations as they wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After they get through an unusually calm meal, the conversations all group together and start to shift to more personal topics. They all fret about grades and gossip about other classmates, and the gossip turns into talk about crushes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It starts with a joking jab about the obvious, unrelenting crush Melchior has on Wendla, but when Martha teasingly asks if anyone at the table has a crush, the laughter dies out with the conversation. The tension at the table grows so thick in the silence that the waiter walking their direction seems to think better of coming over to the table. They all quietly pay and cram back into Ilse’s van._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Five minutes away from the school, Ilse rubs her hand over her eyes before saying, “Emergency ASL Club meeting tomorrow during lunch, ‘kay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ernst turns around in the passenger seat and relays her message, everyone in the back rows offering various words of agreement before going back to their silent stares, looking out the window or at the floor or anywhere but one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As soon as Ilse pulls to a stop in the parking lot, everyone practically throws themselves out of the van and into their own cars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Everyone seems back to normal the next day, and they all happily meet for ASL Club at lunch. They’re all sitting in a big circle on the floor, lunch splayed in front of them as they work on a new set of phrases to teach the hearing kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So, last night,” Ilse starts, signing stiffly as she speaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________'Last night,’ _Moritz echoes, suddenly looking more nervous than usual.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Everyone in the room starts having what feels like a standoff with one another, eye contact nervously darting from person to person as words struggle to form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________‘This is ridiculous,’ _Wendla starts after what feels like an hour, leaning forward to look at Ilse, _‘Ilse, will you go on a date with me?’ _Ilse’s jaw drops to the floor, and Wendla shakes her hands out as if she didn’t realize what she signed until she did it.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________‘Yeah!’ _Ilse signs enthusiastically, saying out loud with a nod as she signs.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Georg looks up from his phone at Ilse’s yelp, and when he sees her staring at Wendla with a lovestruck look he straightens up and says, “Oh, so we’re doing this now, huh?” He nudges Otto with his elbow, and when Otto looks up from his own food, Georg signs, _‘Go out sometime?’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Otto just nods and moves over so his shoulder is pressed against Georg’s, and they go back to what they were doing, ignoring the incredulous looks of the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Ok, what the hell,” Ilse begins as Hanschen says, “We’re gonna have to address how casual that was, right? Like, seriously.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Everyone in the room’s gaze turns over to Hanschen, but the shrill sound of the lunch bell startles him into standing up, and he’s gone before anyone else even has the time to get up after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Later that day, Hanschen is throwing his things into his backseat when he sees Moritz and Ernst come out of the side doors near the lot. He moves to wave, but when he turns around completely, he sees their hands clasped together, and he feels his heart drop. He turns back around and slams his car door shut, wincing as he realized what he did as he climbs into the front seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He’s happy for them, he really is. Seeing those two happy is his favorite thing on Earth anyways. He shouldn't be surprised, either. Those two seem made for one another. In fact, seeing all his friends so happy has truly improved his day, despite what his reputation says about him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Wendla and Ilse are already being sickeningly sweet with one another. Every time he saw the two together after lunch, it was like their hands were locked together, and they were constantly exchanging small cheek kisses. He told Ilse that they were going to make his teeth rot out with how sweet it was, but she could tell the small smile on his face was real, and she just gave an exaggerated scoff in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________On his way out of the auditorium at the end of the day, he saw Georg and Otto sharing the bench of the piano left on stage, Georg playing whatever seemed to come to mind as Otto sat with his eyes shut, one hand on the piano to feel the vibrations. As strange as those two can be sometimes, it was surprisingly wholesome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he hears knocking at his car window. He looks over to see Moritz and Ernst crowded together to look down at him. They smile at him, and he returns with a watery one, and he realizes that there are tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He climbs out of the car and leans against it as he looks at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________‘Are you okay?’ _Ernst signs, a look of heavy concern clouding his features, _‘You looked sad.’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________‘Did I?’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________‘You were lightly slamming your head against your steering wheel,’ _Moritz adds.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Hanschen pauses, and falsely checks his forehead as an excuse to rub his eyes. _I guess I was.’ _He signs weakly before getting stiffer with his movements, _‘No. I’m fine. Just a long day.’ _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________‘Yeah,’ _Moritz signs, _‘Lunch was cute though.’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________‘Sure was,’ _Hanschen signs with a sharp laugh, _‘Didn’t realize you two were together either.’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________They beam at each other before Ernst signs, _‘Happened after lunch. Just a lucky day, right?’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________‘Real lucky,’ _Hanschen replies before turning back around and opening the door. As he starts to climb into the front seat, he feels Moritz frantically tap at his shoulder, and he looks back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________‘Wait,’ _Moritz starts at the same time Ernst signs, _‘We have to tell you something. Ask you something.” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Hanschen raises an eyebrow but says nothing as the pair turn to look at each other. They go into a rapid conversation, signing too fast for Hanschen to follow with his beginner-level knowledge. Their hands slow and they give themselves a look of determination before turning to Hanschen, and they both lean forward and give him a small kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________\-----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Will you guys ever eat in the cafeteria like normal pe-” Melchior gripes as he barges his way into his mother’s classroom, freezing mid-sentence as he looks around the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________At the table without an attached chair in the corner of the room, Martha and their new friend Anna are sitting close together, doing homework and snacking on lunch with one hand while their other hands are connected over the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Wendla and Ilse are sitting against the wall near the front of the room, Wendla leaned against Ilse’s shoulder as Ilse draws her little doodles on any scrap paper she can find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Otto and Georg are have pushed two desks together and are playing Go Fish, jokingly insulting each other in between plays but never failing to apologize after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________On the old blue couch crammed between the bookshelves in a different corner, Hanschen, Ernst, and Moritz are all squished together. Hanschen and Ernst are shoulder-to-shoulder with Moritz laying across their laps. Hanschen is holding one of his hands and Ernst is lazily running his fingers through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________It’s all so disgustingly domestic, and Melchior sticks his tongue out in dramatic fashion. “Ugh. Keep this in private, guys.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Hanschen opens one eye and looks across the room before saying, “This was in private, dipshit. You were the one who opened the door.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Melchior scoffs and turns around, slamming the door behind him. The move startles Moritz awake, and Hanschen kisses his hand and gently moves his legs off of him before storming out the door himself with a, “I’m gonna kick your ass, Gabor!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Language,” Ilse and Georg mumble, before breaking out into laughter, the rest of the room following them as soon as Ilse signs out what was said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Send me stuff at charleynewell on tumblr!


End file.
